


Noctis Caelum x Reader

by Mylovelessnightmare



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylovelessnightmare/pseuds/Mylovelessnightmare





	Noctis Caelum x Reader

You and Noctis sat in the rain waiting for the storm to pass. Why were you out in the rain? Well, Noctis wanted to take you on a drive in the Regalia but, you wanted to go for a walk since it was a nice day. Little did you know ten minutes later it would start raining cats and dogs.

“I told you we should have taken the Regalia.” Noctis said as he crossed his arms.

“Shut up Noctis.” You pouted and tried to move your wet hair from your face

He chuckled at you and looked up at the clouds. “How much longer do you think it will rain for?”

“It could go on for hours.” You told him giving up on your hair. You looked over at him to see his cheeks turned pink from the cold. You giggled which made him turn to you with a confused face. 

“What?” he asked and made you start laughing.

“You look like your blushing and it’s just so cute!” You told him and covered your mouth with your hand. He thought for a moment before he smirked.

“Maybe I actually am blushing.” He smirked at you before glancing down then back at you. Now it was your turn to be confused. You looked down and noticed that your shirt was see through since you decided to wear a white shirt today. Your face went bright red and you crossed your arms over your chest and turned your back to him.

“A black bra huh?” He asked and your face turned a dark red.

“Noct stop!” You squeaked out and covered your face with your hands.

“Is that a tattoo I see?” He said loving how he could tease you like this. You made an inhuman noise and he poked your back. You squealed and turned to him. 

“Noctis why.” You whined and quickly crossed your arms over your chest. “And no I don’t have a tattoo.” 

Noctis smiled at you and you gave him a little glare. “What?”

“you’re cute when you blush.” He told you and brought you into his arms. You nuzzled your head into his chest and mumbled.

“What was that?” He asked you

“I lov-mmmmmm” You said louder but trailed it off into a hum

“A little bit louder.” He laughed 

You pulled away from him and closed your eyes tight.

“ILOVEYOUIDIOT!” You said really fast and opened your eyes and looked toward the road. “Hey it stopped raining we should head back before Ignis has a heart attack or sends out a search party.” You turned and started walking. You felt someone take your hand and looked over to see Noctis.

“I love you too idiot.” He told you and kissed your hand.

~Extra~

You walked into the hotel room and Ignis was the first to voice his concern.

“Why didn’t you call?” He asked and crossed his arms over his chest.

You shifted your feet feeling small under his gaze “Well we-” 

“They probably did it.” Gladio uninterrupted you

“No, we did not Gladiolus!” You yelled at him and yours and Noctis’s face turned red

“Oh my god, they so did!” Prompto said and Ignis pitched the bridge of his nose.


End file.
